Episode 111 - Squidward's Run Away Clarinet! Transcript
(The episode begins with Squidward coming out of his house with his clarinet in his hand and riding the tricycle on the road to The Krusty Krab with his Krusty Krab uniform hat on his head) Squidward: (Sighs) What a day. (Walks inside The Krusty Krab while opening the double doors) Today is the day I get to practice my very own clarinet. And best of all no one to bother me. Not even SpongeBob. (Then SpongeBob comes inside the restaurant while Squidward didn't even notice) SpongeBob: Good morning!, Krusty Krab! Oh hi Squidward didn't see ya there. Squidward: Not to worry, SpongeBob I have got my day under control around here. (Walks toward the ordering boat) Mr. Krabs: (Looks at the ordering menu which says specials) Specials? We don't serve specials! (Scratches the ordering board with his claws making it squeak and all the people hear it) Frankie Billy: Uh! That noise! Frank: My ears can't take it much longer! Fred: Somebody stop this horrible racket! (Then the squeaking of the ordering board stops as Thaddeus walks over there toward Squidward in the ordering boat while near the cash register) Squidward: Hello, sir. Welcome to The Krusty Krab. May I take your order? Thaddeus: Uhh. I think I'll have a Krabby Patty. (His acid breath comes out of his mouth as Squidward can't even smell it with his nose) Squidward: Of course you can have a Krabby Patty sir. (Hands out the Krabby Patty on a tray to Thaddeus as he walks away with it) Yeah I just love the good ol' days. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward. Why you're in the cheaper mood this morning. Anything you had to say for me today? Squidward: Nothing to say here, Eugene. Nothing to say. (Then all the squirts from a baby's bottle came from that baby owned by Sadie Rechid) Sadie: Oh I'm terribly sorry sir. I didn't squirt anything on you. I swear it was my baby. Squidward: There there! (Takes out his clarinet) See? Not a drop. (The baby pee-peed on Squidward's clarinet as he looks at it surprisingly and growls angrily) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Mr. Krabs: (Talking on the phone with his mother Betsy Krabs on the line) I'm telling you. We don't serve any specials today. Now stop calling me., Mother. (Hangs up the phone) Squidward: (Walks toward Mr. Krabs with his clarinet) This is unacceptable! Mr. Krabs: What? Squidward: This! (Points to his clarinet) Mr. Krabs: Nice to have you back, Squidward. Squidward: It truly underestimates that my clarinet is been peed by that young youth. I demand to find this safe place for my clarinet sir! Mr. Krabs: So you demand to find a safer place for your clarinet? Squidward: (Takes out the book about Bikini Bottom's guide book for snails) You ever read this, Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Bikini Bottom's Guide Book For Snails? EWWW GROSS!!! (Gives himself the hives) Get that thing away from me! It's giving me hives! Squidward: Bikini Bottom's Guide Book For Snails sat that there's only one snail who can guide my clarinet by guarding it to safety and that is really my pet snail, "Snellie". SpongeBob: As you guys didn't even notice that Gary will guard your clarinet. He's a greatest snail ever in Bikini Bottom. And I know just where to go. Follow me. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs come in and saw that nobody is inside the clubhouse) Squidward: Where are all the other snails inside the clubhouse? Mr. Krabs: Remember what the snails said? We can't be in their clubhouse. We're their owners remember? SpongeBob: Well they should be in here any minute now. I'll try my snail call! Come in Gary the Snail! (Gary and all 22 snails came inside their clubhouse) Gary: Gary the Snail Wilson Jr. Reporting for duty! Snellie: And we're his Snail-Friends! Lary: All 23 of us snails here! SpongeBob: Gary, there you are! We've been waiting for you. Squidward: I need you to guard my clarinet from me! Boss: (To SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs) Hey! What are you three doing here in our clubhouse?! Spike: Yeah no owners allowed! Dan: We don't take orders from owners not even for us three bully snails! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Mr. Krabs: AAH! The Black Snail! Daniel: Mr. Krabs, it's okay. The Black Snail is with us 22 snails now. Rocky: Daniel's right. Mr. Krabs: That's easy for you to say. Little Dollar: Yeah but don't be scared of the Black Snail. He can talk now. Yo-yo: You haven't even seen a Black Snail talk and say something now would you? Black Snail: Yeah lighten up here Krabby! What are ya, scared of me? Mr. Krabs: The Black Snail can talk. Gary: That's what I said. He's the same version as me. Pat: Ookyoooooo. Squidward: Yeah about that. I really need you guys to take care of my clarinet if anything bad happens to it. Gary: You can count on snails, Squidward. Mary: Oui, We'll take care of that clarinet for you. Muffsies: Is it like the name Clary as you call it? Petey: Clarinets don't even have a name do they? Foofie: Sir, we'd be delighted to take that instrument for you. Billy: Indeed he's right, Mr. Tentacles. Micheal: And don't you worry about a thing you always worried about. Victoria: We'll make sure will keep an eye out for any monsters who wanted to take it from you. Eugene: Yeah those monsters won't take your clarinet. Penney: Yeah what else can possibly go wrong? Sweet Sue: We are the most responsible things about your instrument. Edward: Yes indeed. Not even one monster can touch your clarinet. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Squidward: I wasn't talking about you mondrill mutts. I was talking about Snellie. But thank you anyway. (Hands his clarinet to Snellie) Snellie: Ooh. Your clarinet has got peed all over. Gary: Guys we better protect Squidward's clarinet for all cost. No matter what it's falling in the hands of. SpongeBob: Well good luck with that. C'mon guys. Back to The Krusty Krab. (He, Squidward and Mr. Krabs went out of their clubhouse as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs inside The Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: Well boys, I get to say that the bottom feeders are about to guard the clarinet before it falls into the evil hands. Squidward: Never saw that coming. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Squidward. They'll guard the clarinet before know it. Mr. Krabs: The lad's right. Now back to work! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 23 snails inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Boss: I don't know about this, Fellas. But the Big Nose wanted us to take good care of his clarinet. Gary: C'mon Boss give Squidward a chance for a change. At least a monster we're afraid of won't get it's hands on it. (Plays the clarinet) Black Snail: That Gary was a great clarinet player. Edward: At least we have to take care of the clarinet what Squidward said about. Penney: Looks like we better do what Squidward's talking about. (Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Gary stops playing the clarinet and went to answer the door and there stood a purple fish with glasses on and teal shirt on named Howard from the episode "A New Fish In Town") Pat: Ookyoo? Howard: Hello! My name is Howard. I'd notice that my neighbor handed you the clarinet. Is it still safe to play a lot of music? Gary: Gee I don't know. We told Squidward if we can take care of his clarinet for him. Snellie: It's our responsibility. Lary: Yeah. Why don't you come in and see our Clubhouse. Howard: Neptune! You snails can talk! Boss: That's right, Fish face. Of course we can talk. Mary: Yes. We are the 22 Talking Snails in Bikini Bottom. Black Snail: And I'm the Talking Black Snail. Howard: That's funny. I thought snails can't talk like fish. Who are you all? Gary: I'm Gary. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: I'm Little Dollar. Yo-yo: I'm Yo-yo. Rocky: And I'm Rocky. Petey: I'm Petey. Muffsies: Like hi! I'm Muffsies. Mary: Bon juor. I'm Mary. Billy: Hello. My name's Billy. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo! Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I use to be a butler snail. I live with my owner Charles. Boss: And I'm Mary's Ex-boyfriend. But you can call me Boss. And these boys of mine are my fellas. Dan and Spike? Dan: Hello. Spike: Hey! How did you get here anyway? Dan: Yeah we told you. No owners allowed. Howard: Nah. I'm not much of an owner. (Comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) But if I did find a pet to take care of. I would rather one in the Animal Shelter. Foofie: Animal Shelter, sir? Howard: I've got my bassoon along with me. (Shows them the bassoon) Daniel: I've never seen a Bassoon like that in our day. Gary: Nobody has not even the snails like are not in it. Snellie: It looks like we have a musician in our clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. He could hang out with us snails. Howard: Oh okay. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob and Squidward inside The Krusty Krab while Mr. Krabs is in his office) Evelyn: Yeah I would like to have a Krusty Combo with a Kelp Drink and don't forget the Kelp Fries. Squidward: Whatever. Hey SpongeBob we got an order for a Krusty Combo. Ever knows why. SpongeBob: (Comes out of the kitchen with a tray of a Krusty combo in his hands) Order up! Here, Evelyn. One Krusty Combo for a customer like you. (Hands it to Evelyn) Evelyn: Thank you, SpongeBob. (Walks away with it to table 24) SpongeBob: Can you imagine everyone eating at The Krusty Krab, Squidward? Squidward: All I can imagine is my clarinet. SpongeBob: Back to work! (Goes back to the kitchen to flip some Krabby Patties) Squidward: Don't remind me. (Then Charlie, Harold Red Fish, Martha Smith, Pillar, Nat, Vera-Beth, Tina Fran, Shubie and Tom Smith are waiting in line waiting for their Krabby Patties. Even Old Man Jenkins) Old Man Jenkins: Oh great. Now there's a line. Squidward: (Gulps. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to all 23 snails and Howard inside the Snail-Clubhouse sitting on the rug) Howard: I would like to announce a toast. To my new friends. The Snails. Victoria: New friends! Sweet Sue: New friends! Pat: Ookyoo! Howard: While we're on the topic, what are the other owners like who live around here? Boss: Oh uh other owners. They're just any other owners. Spike: Yeah. There's a Sponge, a Starfish, an Octopus, a Squirrel, a Whale, a Blowfish, a Lobster, a Bug and a Crab. Dan: And fishes. Don't forget fishes. Eugene: They must be the ones who took care of us snails. Micheal: Even if we name the owners we know, they took care of pets. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Muffsies: Don't you like find any other pet to take care of? Howard: I love taking care of any other pets. Billy: Really? Howard: Well, as long as their not Sea Whelks. (All 23 Snails gasps) I can't stand these giant sea whelks who are eating every people in town. But lucky they're not the worse type of pet. Petey: That's more like it. Thanks a lot, Howard. Howard: That will be the sea monsters. All 23 Snails: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?! Howard: Between sea whelks and sea monsters, I just couldn't stay in my own neighborhood anymore. Spike: Well I think that was pretty ridiculous. Dan: We snails are afraid of Sea Monsters too. There's Puffy Fluffy, Alaskan Bull Worm, The Appetizer, Cave Monster, Sea Monster, Billy the Orca, Giant Golden Eel and Raarg. Pat: Ookyoo. Mary: What are sea monsters!?! Little Dollar: They're not as bad as Trench Monsters are they? Howard: No. They are only new monsters in the sea you snails shouldn't face. The Giant Fruit Fly, The Abominable Snow Mollusk and the Evil Allen Jellyfish Overlord. Yo-yo: Don't worry. We'll watch out for them. We promise. Daniel: Yeah. But first we've gotta protect Squidward's Clarinet. Howard: So what do you say to a little music snails? Gary: Sure! Let's begin playing. (He and Howard began playing the clarinet and the bassoon as the music plays "She'll be coming around the mountain") Rocky: They're good. (Then outside Snail-Park, An Adult Nudibranch named Puffy Fluffy Monster sees all 23 snails and Howard through the window) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! (He sneaks into action by using his 5 long tongues by getting em inside the clubhouse. Gary and Howard stopped playing and saw five of Puffy Fluffy Monster's scary long tongues) Howard: What is that? Gary: That's Puffy Fluffy's five scary long tongues! Black Snail: Talk about scary! Pat: Ookyoo. (Two of Puffy Fluffy Monster's scary long tongues grabbed the clarinet and the bassoon out of Gary and Howard's hands) Howard: My Bassoon! Victoria: It's Puffy Fluffy! All 22 Snails but the Black Snail: Oh no!!! Black Snail: This is fantastic! Ha ha ha ha! Gary: He's got Squidward's Clarinet! Pat: Ookyoo! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWAR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR!!! (Runs away with the clarinet and the bassoon) Mary: Puffy Fluffy's got Howard's Bassoon and Squidward's Clarinet! Snellie: We'd better go tell Squidward. Lary: Yeah. It could be trouble. Gary: You're right. Let's go. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where Howard and all 23 snails come inside through the double doors and sees SpongeBob and Squidward) SpongeBob: Oh there you are 23 snails. That sure was some guarding the clarinet ey? Gary: No. Puffy Fluffy stole Squidward's Clarinet! Snellie: And Howard's Bassoon. Lary: Yeah. That monster you gave Gary as a pal was a Nudibranch. Pat: Ookyoo. Squidward: What?!! Impossible!! I thought you snails are about to guard my clarinet! Howard: Calm down, Mr. Tentacles. Control your anger I always say. Squidward: Wait a minute. Do I know you from somewhere? SpongeBob: Yeah. Aren't you...? (Howard shook his head yes. SpongeBob and Squidward thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "New Fish in Town" Where Howard is having fun with SpongeBob and Patrick playing with bubbles and a jellyfish) Howard: in on the fun Squidward: I know I can handle two dunderheads, but I draw the line at three! out the brick and Howard's trailer rolls away Howard: My house! after it and jumps off the cliff I knew it was too good to be true! (Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Squidward, Howard and all 23 snails) SpongeBob: Hey! I remember now! You're our new neighbor from before. "Howard". Howard: That's me! Victoria: SpongeBob! You and Patrick know this guy? SpongeBob: Actually Patrick and I played with Howard, instead of introducing ourselves to him. Sweet Sue: What about... Squidward? Pat: Ookyoo! Squidward: Well if you must know. I know Howard before SpongeBob and Patrick first. So I'm his neighbor. Howard: Yes. But somebody has to get my bassoon and your clarinet back from that overgrown sea monster. SpongeBob: You mean, Puffy Fluffy? Howard: Exactly. Boss: Enough with all this talk. C'mon Fellas and Owners. Let's get that clarinet and the Bassoon! (SpongeBob, Squidward, Howard and all 23 snails went out of The Krusty Krab and goes after Puffy Fluffy Monster by getting the clarinet and the Bassoon) Mr. Krabs: Squidward I'll be over in one hour so you'll be in charge of things around here. (Notices that Squidward isn't here) Squidward? Now where did he go? Oh well. (We cut to Puffy Fluffy Monster playing the clarinet and the bassoon together with his two long scary tongues in Snail-Park) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Squidward: Hold it right there you monster! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWAR?! (He sees Gary and his 22 snail-friends, SpongeBob, Squidward and Howard) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: (To Puffy Fluffy Monster) You put my clarinet down right now! (Puffy Fluffy Monster puts down Squidward's clarinet and Howard's Bassoon with his two long scary tongues) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! (Swims toward all 23 snails who are scared) All 22 Snails but the Black Snail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Black Snail: (Laughs) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Howard: You there! Stay away from the snails you sea monster! (Grabs Puffy Fluffy Monster's tail fin and smashes him left to right then stops) Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Groans) Howard: That'll teach ya not to scare the snails like that. Mary: Hooray! Eugene: Yaay for Howard! Penney and Edward: Horaaaaaay! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Squidward: (Picks up his Clarinet) Oh Clary the Clarinet I love. SpongeBob: Wow Squidward. Puffy Fluffy almost got your clarinet. Howard: And my bassoon. Squidward: Yeah. Snellie: I thought we've got over a fear of monsters. Daniel: No. This is just the new beginning. Gary: We'll be facing new monsters who are about to scare us. Little Dollar: That was a close call, guys. Yo-yo: Yes. We we're saved by a fish with glasses. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yeah! Petey: Yup. For once another happy ending. Rocky: We'd saved the day once again. All 23 Snails: (Laughs) Howard: I knew it was too good to be true. Squidward: Once again. I hate people. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple House that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) Gary: For some reason no one has ever touched Squidward's Clarinet while somebody gets it's hands on. The gang and I followed Squidward's advice of guarding the clarinet though. Snellie: Then we met this fish who just moved into town. His name is Howard and he loves playing the bassoon. Lary: Yeah. That was until Puffy Fluffy stole the clarinet and the bassoon for eating it. Gary: We sure had a great time didn't we? And I'll bet tomorrow will be even more fun huh you guys? Snellie: You betcha, Gary! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple Home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Guess what, Gary. We're going on a trip to the Great Barrier Reef! It'll be a Vacation fun! Gary: Great Barrier Reef!? That's what my snail-friends are heading now. And we better watch out for the Giant Fruit Fly. He's an insect who's really big than the other creatures they are. Gary and Snellie: Next! "Beware the Giant Fruit Fly!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts